The present invention relates to an active workstation and, more specifically, to an active workstation that provides a user a customized work experience that can travel with the user via a mobile or physical device profile and offer similar productivity setups regardless of a geographical location of the user.
A majority of home or office desk workers have a general setup of some or all of the following components: an office chair, a keyboard, a mouse, a monitor (possibly 2), a footrest, pens/pencils and a writing pad. With these components arranged together, they present a constant struggle for an individual to stay within a comfortable and ergonomically correct position to an extent that office desk workers may suffer medical problems such as carpal tunnel, back problems and muscle strains over a long period of office work.
There are currently no known solutions to this issue. Moreover, as users become increasingly interested in using mobile devices, like phones or tablets, at their current workstations, complications due to additional devices being added to their workstation may ensue.